


Frustration

by KangKorandKoloth



Series: A Series of Firsts [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Sexual Frustration, clumsy seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KangKorandKoloth/pseuds/KangKorandKoloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of a Series of Firsts.</p><p> A frustrated Nanao takes matters into her own hands. A little bit PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> The second part of A Series of Firsts, I hope you enjoy. Part three will be up within the next fortnight and will be the First I Love You.

It was no good, Nanao couldn’t keep it in much longer. He was driving her to distraction; even though right now his action were mundane, ordinary unworthy of provoking such a reaction from her. She wished she could drum up the courage to tell him what she wanted.

The thoughts coursing through her brain were hardly suitable for work, the tantalizing fantasy of last night fresh in her mind feeding into what she wanted to do to him given the chance. Her imagination forcing a furtive smile, the tip of her tongue curling as she bent her head, moving brush across paper trying to distract herself from the temptation in front of her. In the last hour she’d barely written two characters, the marks splotchy against the paper lacking their normal finesse. No sooner had she placed the brush on paper, she removed it again, absent mindedly bringing it to her mouth resting the tip of the handle on her bottom lip. She didn’t know what to do with herself.

He was busy examining a record he’d brought from the library, huddled over his desk, for once intent on his work. It made a change to him trying to distract her from her own job, engaging her in pointless conversation; teasing and joking, sometimes taking it a step further if he thought it was working, leaving her exasperated. There was a first time for everything; she never thought the tables would turn, his presence in the room leaving her barely able to function.

The night before, he’d whetted her appetite until she was almost insatiable. His electric touch had roamed the contours of her body, hands tugging demandingly at her clothes as he pulled her on top of him. Every kiss white hot and persistent, his mouth leaving little wet marks across her naked torso as he explored, watching her reactions, sussing out just what made her tick as she dug her nails into his back, every bit of her body receptive to his tender mercies, craving him. Her mind became a dizzying blur as he began to coax waves of pleasure from her. Her very being coiled tightly like a spring just waiting for him to release her.

His reputation preceded him; the rumors had been there for as long as she could remember, whispered among the squad and debated amongst a few bolder members of the WSRA after a few drinks. They'd rendered her nervous; fearing she had a lot to live up to as they’d lain on his futon, their usual kisses becoming deeper, more urgent, his hands sliding along the curves of her thighs, and hoped she’d be enough for him, that she wouldn’t disappoint.He must have felt her tense; murmuring into her ear to relax, playfully nipping at her lobe, telling her he would take care of everything. He did too, gradually working her to the point where she would have given him everything there and then. She’d quickly become a devoted slave to his ministrations, the mere memory of those fingers ghosting across the skin of her breasts enough to even now drive her insane with longing, needing him in a way she’d never needed anyone before.

It was a one sided pleasure though, her own hands hardly moving at all, frozen, like a rabbit caught in the head lights, not sure what to do or what he would like her to do. Instead, she let him have his way, searching for opportunities, willing her hands to move knowing this was one thing she'd have to learn through doing. Her actions were only just beginning to loosen up when they were forced to stop.

They were interrupted by a hell butterfly, an urgent summons for all Captains. She’d never wanted to swat one of those little creatures away and pretend she hadn’t seen it as much as she did then. He’d seen it too though, muttering a fierce curse, the most frustrated she’d ever seen him in fact; reluctantly pulling away from her just long enough to hear the message.

There was no choice; there never was when it came to orders from the Captain Commander. She knew that. It came with the job. It wasn’t his fault, she told herself, he couldn't have known.Sending him on his way with a fiery kiss, she hoped he wouldn’t be too long, promising to stay just where she was.He took one last look at her as he swept out the door, murmuring words of apology, the look on his face smoldering, eyes filled with something she couldn’t articulate, making no secret of where he'd rather be.

Nanao couldn’t remember how long she’d waited, more than a few hours certainly, eventually accepting that the night was not going to be the one either of them had envisioned. Somewhere nearer to morning, she lay down, thinking it wouldn’t hurt to rest her eyes for a moment. The next thing she knew was waking to the sound of the bell chiming eight, on his futon lying beside him. It was clear he’d not been there long; still in his shihakusho, slumped on top of the blanket in a fit of exhaustion. God only knew how long the Captain Commander had kept them all there.

She hadn’t had the heart to wake him, normally incensed at his sleeping in and blatant laziness. This time though he looked like he needed it. Instead she’d risen; dressing and making her own way to the office. Selfishly she’d wished he’d woken her even if they only had energy for nothing more than a goodnight kiss. She would have like to have known he was back, to put her hands on him again as they drifted back to sleep.

She still wanted to touch him. The spring hadn’t uncoiled, she remained wound up and anticipating, wanting to clench her fists and cry out with the raw frustration knowing he was the only one to put her out of her misery.

A few hours later he joined her at the office, planting a subtle kiss on the top of her head, it was becoming a morning ritual of theirs, and apologizing again. He didn’t comment about her leaving without him, only now did it strike her as something she maybe shouldn’t have done. Thinking about it a little deeper, she supposed it was rude to leave without him it was his room after all. She’d missed her chance for now too, if she'd have stayed put who knew what might have happened.

Nanao began to daydream again, thinking how good his touch would feel right now, if his hands drifted down to places he hadn’t even gotten to the night before. The image left her mouth dry but salivating all at the same time, she hadn’t known that was even possible. Still restless, she passed the brush between her fingers, putting it down and picking it up again, fingers drumming idly on the desk, hands moving to rub the back of her neck, imagining his fingers there instead, playing with the loose stands of hair that didn’t stay in place when she did her hair that morning. She needed to get back to work, to do something, anything to take her mind off him.

It was impossible to even look at him right now. Each time her eyes furtively dropped down to the opening of his kosode, knowing now what lay beyond there, the coils of muscles covered in dark hair, firm skin. His skin would feel good against her lips, she thought, imagining her teeth grazing over his chest, knowing the smell of him would be intoxicating. He always smelt so good, a scent of some spice, nutmeg perhaps or cinnamon, the kind of scent that imprinted itself on your mind, the sort you could taste the instant it pervaded your senses.

It seemed the room had gotten hotter, unbearably so, she could feel a film of sweat forming on her brow, the atmosphere stifling making it hard to breath. Or was it just her, she wondered? He didn’t seem to have noticed a change in temperature, still intent on his research, every so often pausing to make a note or two. She wanted badly to cool down, thinking maybe she should open the window or make a drink? A drink sounded good, she decided; perhaps a bite to eat as well. It would give her something to do and get her out of the room for a bit.

Nanao rose from her chair, pleased with her idea, adjusting her clothes, loosening the opening to her kosode just a little and smoothed wrinkles out of hakama before walking over to the door.

“I’m going to make some tea,” she called over to him “do you want a cup?”

Shunsui glanced up just long enough to answer her before turning back to the book,

“Yes, thank you Nanao-chan that would be nice”

Thankful to be away from the office, noting how much cooler it was out in the corridor, she made her way to the mess hall, thinking the more distance she put between her and object of her desire the better. She took her time, boiling the kettle, searching out cups and spoons, never remembering where these things were, to make up the tray to take back with her.

 _So, what are you going to do once you’re back?_ She asked herself, knowing the problem wasn’t just going to go away by virtue of a quick trip outside. He’d still be there, thanking her for the tea watching her with those eyes of his, unbearably difficult to resist. Her hands clenched into fists just thinking about it. Nothing would have changed.

She’d be satisfied just to touch him right now, to be within his radius for a little bit. Could she do that, she wondered? It would be easy enough just to place her hand upon him. An affectionate gesture perhaps, she did that all the time; he wouldn’t even notice the difference. Yes she could. She definitely could. She’d have to be subtle about it though, it didn’t look like he was in the mood for distraction. _Pity_ , most other days it would have been child’s play to convince him away from work and into other things.

He looked up as she came back in, placing the tray on her desk. Picking up one of the cups, she carried it over to him,

“Here you go”

Nanao leaned in, reaching across to put the cup on the desk, their bodies a hair’s breadth from one another, sending her heart racing. He radiated warmth, smelling just as good as she imagined, only making her want him more.

Deliberately, she over balanced as she went to straighten up. Falling forward just enough to put her hand on his shoulder, fingers pressing into him, almost sliding under his collar, his hair brushing against the back of her hand.She left it there for as long as she dared, a few seconds no more. His body became alert to her presence, the flesh under her fingers tensing a little, sufficient to tell her he knew what she was there. Her stomach tightened, fearing she'd given the game away. Instead, she felt his own hand reach up to hers giving it an affectionate pat.

“Everything okay Nanao-chan? Do you need something?” his voice was soft, thoughtful a world away from what it had been the night before

“No, I’m fine, just steadying myself, sorry.” she blustered

He paused, long enough for her to think the game was up and he’d realized what she was doing.She braced herself for a confrontation, it didn’t come,

“Ok, as long as you’re sure”

He flashed a smile at her and she took the chance to beat a hasty retreat, thanking her lucky stars he’d either not noticed, as unlikely as that seemed, or he’d let her get away with this one. The last thing she wanted to do was to try and explain to a curious Shunsui why she couldn’t keep her hands off him.

Back at her desk she groaned inwardly; it hadn’t worked at all, if anything her desire for him heightened, a buzz of aggravated need overcoming her. At that moment she would give anything for him to grab hold and take her, in the office, on the floor, the desk, she no longer cared.

His attention was back to the book, she a ball of nervous energy and adrenaline; her knees weak, jelly like. She knew she wouldn’t be content until they’d finished what they’d left yesterday. She needed to try again, to get his attention back onto her whatever that took, it was the only way. If he was as busy as he looked she decided once she was through with him, she’d help with whatever he needed to do with the book.

Sipping her tea she returned to the paperwork making a few more half-hearted marks on the document, working through her options. She needed to get closer to him, perhaps in closer quarters she’d be able to get her way.

An idea struck her; she opened the heavy wooden drawer of her desk and pulled out a folder containing various forms relating to the squad, all requiring a signature from her captain. Maybe now was the ideal time to get them dealt with? He was occupied yes, but it wouldn’t take long if she sat beside him and talked them through, the rest she would work out as she went along. How difficult could it be?

Mind made up she pulled her chair over to his desk, settling herself at his right side, elbow to elbow, her presence making sure wheedling out of the task would not be easy.

“Are you busy? I’ve got a few documents that need your signature”

He turned to face her, looking down at the large folder in her hands, then back up to her, his expression pained. She wasn’t surprised; he’d never made any secret of how much he hated paperwork.

“Already? I thought we’d finished these for the month?” He’d put down his brush, pushing the book to one side,

“That was three weeks ago, it doesn’t take much for them to pile up”

“Can't they wait? Three weeks isn’t a month.”

“No, sorry” she wasn’t going to let him get away that easily “there’s a couple of transfer papers here. Squad six have asked me for them sooner rather than later”

A white lie, not that it would hurt. He grunted, knowing the folder was a necessary evil best dealt with quickly.

“I’ll talk you through what’s what, it won’t take long” She coaxed

“You’re being very persistent for a few sheaves of paperwork” it was a last ditch attempt to avoid she supposed, although he had a strange way of putting it.

“I told you, squad six have been asking for their papers”

“Fine,” he picked up the brush again “let’s get it over with and you can tell the good Captain Kuchiki to have a bit more patience in the future”

“Here,”

Nanao struggled to contain her glee, the first part of her plan working better than she thought.

She placed the papers in front of him, drawing herself closer and beginning to explain each document, Shunsui leaving scrappy signatures as she dictated. As the pile became smaller she faltered, no idea what to do now she‘d gotten this far. He’d want this done and out the way as quickly as he could, she was rapidly running out of time.

Swallowing hard, she knew the next action would have to be drastic and questioned if she had the guts to do it. There were all of three documents left, no time at all really. Knowing it was now or never, he picked up the last document and she moved in closer still, head practically resting on his arm, a nervous hand sliding under the table, finding the broad trunk of his thigh and tentatively running her fingers along the inside. He jolted in surprise, shock, anger she couldn't possibly tell, snapping round to face her, the papers forgotten.

She quickly snatched the hand away wondering what the hell she’d been thinking, at the same time wanting to fall into his arms and command him to do whatever he wanted with her, desire coming to a rolling boil just below the surface. For a moment they locked eyes, his amused, a smoldering glint of something deliciously debauched barely hidden behind the gentle grey, hers wide, mouth open in a delicate o still not quite believing what she’d done.

"I knew you were too insistent for this to be about a few bits of paperwork"

“Please-“she began, wondering if there was any explanation other than the obvious she could give him.

He shushed her, placing a finger across her lips, her breath hitched at the sudden contact, almost drawing out a frustrated moan. Every single muscle in her body stiffened, it felt like she could burst.

“I asked you earlier if you needed anything my lovely, troublesome, Nanao-chan,” his voice was a sensual growl, daring her to lay her soul bare to him “would you like to change your answer? All you need to do is say the word and I will give you whatever you want”

The silence was tangible, you could've reached out and snapped it, ringing forth a multitude of words unsaid, all dark and wonderfully sinful. All Nanao could hear was the quickening of her breath, adrenaline pumping through her veins, her mind a conflicted mess of knowing she now had what she wanted and panic at what would happen next.

“So, I'll ask again. Do you want something Nanao-chan?”

This was it, no going back,

“You” she murmured, her voice hoarse barely above a whisper,

“I didn’t quite catch that” he smirked, reveling in the state she currently found herself in “What did you say you needed?”

“Please- I-I need you. I need to finish what we started last night, I can’t get it out of my head, I’ve tried but I can’t” she was almost begging, her words fast, practically incoherent “I can’t concentrate; you should have woken me up. Why didn’t you wake me up? All I can think of is y-you and me and what we were going to do. Shunsui, darling, I need you here, now, I don’t care it’s the office. Shunsui please?”

“I’m all yours”

She squeaked in surprise as he pulled roughly her onto his lap. Lips slammed against hers, a hand rising up to grip the back of his head, tugging through clumps of silky brown hair, the moan she’d been holding in finally escaping as she melted into his embrace. Nanao could feel his hands on her back, sliding down, cupping the curves of her backside. She rose up, controlling the kiss, letting her tongue slide into his mouth, fighting for breath as they wrestled for dominance, he eventually giving way to her.

Breaking away, she turned her attention to his shihakusho sliding hands under the opening and pushing, until Kimono and Haori fell to the floor with a swish leaving the kosode halfway off his shoulders. He finished the job for her, exposing his chest to her ravenous gaze before reaching out, hoping to get her in the same state. She gently grabbed him by the wrists, knowing instinctively she wanted to have him at her mercy for a bit longer, to get to touch him, to do this on her terms.

“No” she whispered, her voice primal, eyes clouded with lust,

He didn’t resist, if anything encouraged her, letting her draw his hands down to his sides, not once taking his eyes off her. This was easy, she thought wondering why she'd been so worried the night before

Working down towards his obi sash, she pulled almost violently feeling the silken material undo with ease, her fingers accidentally ghosting across the hard bulge of his manhood underneath the cloth, enticing a gasp from him.

She liked that gasp, it was sharp, his voice strained, a sound she’d never heard from the likes of him before. She wanted more of that, to entice more noises from him, to hear exactly what it was like to draw him to the brink and then slowly have him topple over it.

Wasting no time, she focused back onto the handsome vision in front of her. One hand experimentally delving between his thighs, slowly stroking, feeling him tense, breathing coming in shallow ragged pants, another moan escaping him, his eyes closing as she worked. She allowed him to place one of his hands on hers, guiding her actions showing her exactly what he wanted She delighted in his changing expression the quickening of his breath, his teeth gritted, palms curling into fists.

She kissed him again, lightly, moving from his lips, trailing down his jaw and nipping at the skin of his neck. Then to his chest, her lips finally against it, the feeling better than she'd ever expected.

His eyes opened, a hand wandering up across her stomach, halting her actions momentarily,

“Let me-” he murmured, every inch of him straining to touch more of her, eyes focused on the curve of her neck, the outline of her collarbone.

“Not yet, I’m not finished” she cut across him, wanting to keep this up a little longer. There’d be plenty of time for him to have his way later.

Giving more kisses, she began to tug at the remaining clothes on his lower half, Shunsui raising his hips to let her ease the material down. She pulled forward planting herself more firmly on his lap, the hot stem of his erection brushing against her leg, her arms wrapped around him trailing a finger nail down his back, his breath catching.

All of a sudden she found his mouth on her neck, teeth grazing against her pulse, eliciting a gasp of her own; the spring within her coiling even tighter. He played his advantage well, noticing her distraction, hands grabbing at her breasts, tearing at her clothes finally loosening her kosode and dragging it away.

“I told you I wasn’t done yet” she grinned, a little disappointed she’d lost her dominance

“I couldn’t resist”

His hands were lower now; tip toeing across the skin of her abdomen, making her squirm and shudder, before circling the top of her hakama, slowly sliding underneath. She knew exactly what was to come, her whole body anxiously anticipating, willing him to continue.

His hand cupped her; one finger then another sliding inside. She cried out, forgetting where they were and that people might hear. He rubbed, fingers scissoring, curling inside and she felt the pressure build, bringing her towards that longed for conclusion. Her mind faded to white as it finally arrived, all sense and reasoning collapsing into it, after so long everything so much more intense than she was expecting. She felt as if she were falling; heart stopping ecstasy taking over,plummeting faster and faster, finally finding herself weak and shaking back in the room, his strong arms around her, his face a picture of shock and astonishment.

For a second they remained still, taking it all in. Nanao regaining her composure, coming back to reality, Shunsui nuzzling into her shoulder.

“You're so sensitive Nanao-chan, that was quite a reaction” he teased, easing the last of her clothes away from her body, she too stunned to resist, the relief of cool air flooding over her flushed skin.

“You caught me by surprise,” she countered, embarrassed, nervousness creeping back in “anyone would be sensitive”

“I should surprise you more often then. I've just seen a side of you I could definitely get used to"

He lunged for her, wanting the next action to be his and Nanao swerved, deciding there and then she wanted to take back control. He’d interrupted her, pulled her way from her goal. She couldn’t have that, especially as she now knew exactly what she was going to do with him.

She rolled her hips against him, feeling his whole body lock up, another delectable moan escaping from deep within. Her mouth moved over his in another frenzied kiss, she felt his nails digging into her back, drawing red lines from shoulder to waist. She shuddered, the spring beginning to coil again. She needed him, right here, right now, nothing else would do.

"Can I?" she asked feeling slightly ridiculous the second the words were out of her mouth, nevertheless wanting to check he was okay.

He nodded, giving her the permission she felt she needed.

"Go ahead"

Nanao positioned herself more comfortably then lowered herself onto him. He let out a satisfied groan, her name upon his lips, becoming more urgent as she began to move, slowly at first then picking up speed. He placed his hands on her hips, controlling the pace, murmuring strings of incoherent syllables into her shoulder, her name never far from his utterances, the only thing discernible as a word. It spurred her on, her movements becoming faster, harder, seeing stars as she was pulled over the edge once more, his name desperately escaping her in pleading, gasping pants. She savored that feeling,slowing to a stop allowing herself to be overcome. He drew her closer, she hadn’t even realized it was possible for them to be any closer at that point, his arms possessively around her, swooping in for another kiss.

“Ok?”

She nodded, the ragged shakes of her breathing starting to even out, it felt like time had stopped, she could cheerfully stay as they were forever.

They weren’t done yet, however, she began to move again determined to take her time now, keeping the movements slow and considered, watching his responses, feeling every single sinew within him tighten, breath held, his head thrown back as she rocked her hips back one last time, rendering him utterly spent, the last groan wrenched from him exquisite.

She finally stilled, their breaths mingling, the two of them clinging tightly to each other. Nanao’s head was bent, resting just below his shoulder, the both of them sticky with sweat neither of them caring. A euphoric smile played across her features. She bit back the inexplicable urge to laugh; an effect of her woozy mind and the situation she'd never dreamed to find herself in. Instead, contented herself with relaxing into his warm chest, listening to the gentle thud of his heartbeat.

“That was really something” he purred, voice honeyed, sleepy

She hummed in agreement; a wave of exhaustion washing over her too. It now dawned on her where they were again; in the heat of things it had slipped her mind. She knew they’d have to get up in a moment and carry on with their day pretending to the rest of the world that nothing had happened. She'd enjoy these last moments while they lasted.

“Don’t leave me like that again,” she was thinking back to the night before and how this whole thing could have so easily been avoided “you have no idea what it did to me.”

He shook his head,

“No can do. Not if this is the result, it makes it hard for me to resist you” his tone was impish, trying to raise a response from her

“Now you know how I felt.” she admonished, resisting the urge to start things up again, her fingers playing idly with his hair, to really make him understand how she'd felt.

He growled in response, bestowing kisses along her jaw, squeezing her tightly before pulling away, the both of them knowing their time was up. Any longer and they risked being caught. For now they couldn't linger too long, round two would come later.


End file.
